Datacenters today use a very static, configuration intensive way to distribute data messages between different application layers and to different service layers. A common approach today is to configure the virtual machines to send packets to virtual IP addresses, and then configure the forwarding elements and load balancers in the datacenter with forwarding rules that direct them to forward VIP addressed packets to appropriate application and/or service layers. Another problem with existing message distribution schemes is that today's load balancers often are chokepoints for the distributed traffic. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new approach to seamlessly distribute data messages in the datacenter between different application and/or service layers. Ideally, this new approach would allow the distribution scheme to be easily modified without reconfiguring the servers that transmit the data messages.